


Niam Drabbles & One-Shots

by NiamsDirection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Niall Horan, Cute, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gay, M/M, One Shot Collection, Sad, Smut, Top Liam Payne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamsDirection/pseuds/NiamsDirection
Summary: A quick enter in an antique store brings more than just antiques for Niall who only expected to receive a small item of his choice. He's faced with something even better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this collection of Niam drabbles and one-shots! If you haven't already, please go and check out my short story called ‘Doubt’ before diving into these! Feel free to leave any requests/ideas that I can write for you. Thank you in advance x

Niall enjoys traveling alone, whether it involves visiting a new country or finding a new artifact that peaks his interest.

He doesn't expect to meet a tall, fit man when walking into one of the many antique stores in Australia.

They lock eyes a few minutes into looking around, and nothing is tearing them apart in that moment.

A quick snap of fingers catches them off guard, and they avert their attention towards the store owner who was concerned.

Niall doesn't utter a single word until he finds himself being pulled along to the bathroom, hands being pinned to the porcelain walls that are nothing but hard and freezing cold against his back as the stranger had pulled it up a little.

He can't figure out what to do but melt into the kiss and feel heat pour throughout his entire body while this man touched him effortlessly. What was this feeling and who was this?

The stranger eventually pulls back and smiles at Niall.

“My name's Liam... It's so wonderful to meet you.”


	2. University

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Liam are university bound.

Niall brings himself into a group hug amongst his small group of friends. He's just made it in the university of his dreams, and his friends were more than proud of him for accomplishing this.

He walks inside the locker room minutes later to gather his clothes, since it was the end of his final year in secondary school, and he doesn't expect to run across Liam, one of the many popular boys, who sat by himself on a bench.

“Heard the news,” Liam spoke up as he picked at the ends of his shorts. His soft voice didn't startle Niall, but it did confuse him.

“Yeah, university bound. What about you? We don't talk much other than when I congratulate you after an amazing game.”

Liam smiles a little, not noticed by Niall. “I wish we would've talked more throughout the year. Other than the game, you shed light on me… It's been tough.”

This gains Niall's immediately as he turned to face Liam. He steps over to him, earning a quick and focused gaze.

“What are you trying to say?” His voice was soft, almost incomprehensible even though he stood so close.

Liam chuckles lightly. “I’m trying to say that I fell for you throughout the whole year.” He bit his lower lip as Niall's eyes grew wide.. “Nobody compared to your beauty, your personality, all of it. You knew how to make me happy without even realizing the fact… Now you're going to leave and I'll never feel it again.”

Niall sighs and cups Liam's face in his hands right before bringing their lips together in a passionate, longing kiss. It lasted only a few seconds because Niall could only become angry with himself.

“I want to make this work, even if there are many bumps in the road. Thoughts?” Niall fell for Liam as well, but he was too scared to admit it as the days and tests went by, already stressing him out.

Liam feels his heart swoon for Niall yet again. “We’ll do our best.”


	3. Flower Crowns and Egotistical Bad Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall loves flower crowns. Liam loves his reputation but Niall and his flower crowns at the same time.

Liam never spoke up about his interest for a certain, flower-crown-wearing brunette. His ego was too big to let such a statement make its way into the halls of their secondary school. But he couldn't stop himself from wanting to touch Niall whenever they were in the bathroom alone together, small touches that Niall never shied away from or fought against for his own wellbeing.

On a rainy day, however, he heard Liam come in with his hearty laugh, the smell of his cologne following suit. He glanced over to him and noticed the smile fade away from Liam's face but in the best way possible, and Niall knew of that.

Liam walked up behind Niall, oh so delicately rubbing his hands against the flower-crown-wearing boy who shuddered from the actions being brought upon him.

“Ya know, we haven't seen each other in a while, and I've been meaning to ask you out on a date-”

“But you're too scared to let everybody know that you're gay and that you want me, I know.” Niall couldn't hold it in any longer. He shook his head and watched Liam frown, a sigh escaping past his plump lips at the same time. He had to be honest with Liam.

“It isn't that simple, I-”

“Yes, it is.” Niall turns around, arms crossing in evident anger over how childish Liam is trying to protect himself. He fixes his flower crown before continuing. “If you liked me as much as you've told me, then we wouldn't be standing here having this issue. We would be out in the halls and you would be showing everybody how much you care about me even if I'm different. You would be the one guy besides Louis who doesn't mind the way that I look, but you're too caught up in this egotistically awful world, and I can't accept that in my life.” Niall tries to leave after his rant, but Liam stops him.

“I'll stop,” Liam's voice was firm. “I will show you how much you mean to me right now, okay? I need you…” He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. “I need you.” He gently squeezes Niall's hand to assure him the truth that he's exuding.

Niall sighs and turns to face him. He locks eyes with Liam and doesn't dare to look away when uttering a few more words.

“I need you too…”


	4. Late Night Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall was trying to get a good night's rest until Liam finds his way inside. Liam wants more than just a place to stay for the night.

A piercing moonlight shined into Niall's bedroom as he was getting ready for bed. He tucked in most of the covers and fixed his pillows before settling under the soft blankets, turning off the lamp when adjusting to the right amount of warmth that engulfed him.

Even though he did become comfortable, an odd sensation formed at the pit of his stomach while the violent wind blew against the single window in the bedroom. He sat up at one point when he heard an even more intense noise hit the glass entrance. Niall blinks fast and adjusts his vision to examine a figure on the other side of the bedroom window. Who was this person?

He carefully stands up from the bed and walks over to the figure, finally noticing the glowing eyes that stared back at him. The evident man smirks at Niall before watching the delicate, paler fingers open his way in. He steps inside moments later and examines the human before him, ignoring everything else.

“Sorry to barge in so late at night,” the stranger licks his lips. “Needed a place to pop in, so I hope that's okay with you, gorgeous.” His flirtatious manners caught Niall off guard.

Niall doesn't mind it all too much, but he was more than curious about who this guy was and what he wanted other than a place to stay for the night.

“E-Erm, I guess… What's your name? I'm Niall.” He reaches his hand out for the stranger to take and shake as a response. He receives the desired handshake and a beautiful smile.

“I'm Liam. Thank you for being so kind. Other humans in this town aren't so generous as you.” His light footsteps travel towards the bed where Niall found himself sitting as well. He didn't process Liam's words until after watching him flip over towards him.

“Humans… Aren't you human as well?” Niall was a little afraid to ask such a question. The look on Liam's face made it clear that he wasn't, and Niall didn't know how to react anymore.

“I'm… a vampire,” he shows his teeth and Niall can clearly take notice of the sharp fangs and yellow glowing eyes that pierced into his own bright blue ones. He was more than astonished. He inches close to Niall in the bed, giving the human a better look.

Niall stares in disbelief, too bewildered to notice Liam's hands snaking their way up and down his body underneath the cold covers. He couldn't control himself at this point, but a sense of relief washed over him when Liam began kissing his neck after his head was tilted back just enough.

There was nothing else to do but let Liam do this, let him do what he pleased for the time being. It leads the vampire to start nibbling at Niall's neck, and that took a huge turn for the human.

“L-Liam… are you going to-”

“Shh Shh… It'll only be a little bit… Just hold onto me and it'll all be over soon. Trust me. I can tell that you taste delicious…”


	5. Beaches and Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall wanted a relaxing day on the beach, but he earned more than just that after reconnecting with an old flame after their first day of work together.

A day at the beach was what Niall desired after his shift in the office that seemed to never end whenever he focused on his computer for hours on end. He wanted fresh air and the soft hand to touch his calloused and dry hands.

Niall stepped down near the water, shirt shoved into a small basket that he brought with him. He laid the towel he brought down onto a spot he found within seconds, sitting down to take in the fresh air whilst lathering enough sunscreen on his easily burnt skin.

After doing so, he slips the bottle away and lies down on the blanket, only wanting a bit of a tan and the fresh air to run over his body that he'd been working on for a while now.

He didn't expect to run into any coworkers when relaxing like this, but he's met with Liam Payne, a new coworker of his, looking down at him with a glowing smile.

“Hope you don't mind if I join you?” He raised his brow. “I just moved here, after all. You're the only one I know around here after my first day today.” He sits down beside Niall after laying his own blanket down.

Niall sits up and smiles a little. “I don't mind a little company.” He couldn't avert his eyes from Liam's torso almost immediately. He shouldn't be thinking like this. “The weather is beautiful around this time, so I always take the chance to get outside and take my chance to enjoy the sun.”

Liam hums, lathering his own sunscreen on. “There are a ton of beautiful things around here, from what I've noticed.” He smiles to himself, sighing contentedly.

Niall looks at him with a slight smirk. He figured Liam was trying to be nice but figured there was a hidden meaning behind his words that were easy to pick out.

He doesn't speak up about it, though. Instead, Niall enjoys the subtle, nice breeze beside Liam until he felt Liam's hand touch his exposed side after about an hour of small talk here and there. He opens his eyes and gazes over at him.

“Sorry, erm…” Liam is sitting up at this point, rubbing the back of his neck in obvious nervousness. “We only met today, but I feel like I remember you from years ago. It's strange.” He sighs and earns a short frown from Niall.

It was only short because Niall begins to examine the birthmark on Liam's neck. “Oh my gosh, Payne… secondary school… football. We played footie a lot together!”

Liam's bright smile comes back for a second round. “That's why it was so hard to remember…” He chuckles and shakes his head, the smile slowly fading away moments later. “But we did more than just that together years ago.”

Niall knows what he meant. They were a lot younger back, careless to an extreme extent. Neither of them knew what they were doing but consent was there, for sure. Niall made sure that Liam was okay with everything and vice versa at the same age of seventeen and eighteen. A whole year of fun.

“We kissed, touched, shared even more of our first times together…” Niall bites his bottom lip while Liam focuses his attention on him and only him as if he were the only man in his vision. “I never stopped thinking about it after we graduated. You were like a drug and I couldn't get help but time passed, and I forgot about everything with college and work on my mind… I missed you and I didn't even realize it.”

Liam plants a hand on Niall's left knee, rubbing it gently after a few seconds. “I thought about you a lot as well. But life came into view and tarnished everything about what we had. It kinda ruined me to see that part of me just fade away. The part where I was content and honored to be with someone like you.”

Niall smiles softly. He rests his hand on top of Liam's, memories flowing back into the frontlines, back where they should've stayed years ago. Their relationship was different, real, and perfect in all of the right ways, in Niall's opinion.

“We can always reconnect, you know,” Niall states when scooting closer to Liam's side, not caring if he were to get the least bit hotter in the slight heat. He earned a small smirk from Liam who couldn't help but laugh a little.

“Are you sure? I mean…” Liam sighs. “You and I are both so busy now, working hard to keep a stable living space. Working together and being together can become difficult, and I don't want to put you through-”

Niall kisses and abruptly stops Liam as a result. Liam freezes only for a moment before kissing back with care and a little bit of want. He missed Niall deep down and vice versa, but it took them both too long to realize this. They had each other now though, and it's all that mattered to them.

“Working with and dating you is going to be fine. I'll make it work for us both. You can count on me.”


	6. Tipsy On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall gets a lot to drink at a fresh bar. This leads him to earning more than just his usuals with a particularly gorgeous man.

His eyes wander when he enters the room. The deafening, upbeat music travels into his ears when passing many men and women who glanced at him as he walked by.

Niall didn't much care for this attention, only desiring the bitter yet satisfying taste of alcohol upon his lips. He sits down at his usual spot at the bar itself, settling onto it with a gentle smirk playing on his lips. “The usual Horan pleasure.”

He receives his usual that gets from a different bar, telling all ingredients to the new tender beforehand, with a short nod, taking a few sips of it before exhaling with a satisfying grin plastered on his face. He gets lost in the music after downing the rest of the delicious beverage, slipping out of his spot and onto the dancefloor.

Beat after beat, Niall moved along to the music with his eyes closed. His body moved in sync, enough to catch the eyes of a gorgeous stranger who slipped up behind him, smirking. He puts his hands on Niall, helping him move a bit more fluidly, gaining a smile and short laugh.

“You sure know how to greet someone new. My name is Niall, I'm from around here.” Niall turned to meet the stranger's gaze and couldn't help but smile even more at the stunning appearance that stood before him.

“Liam. Couldn't help but notice how amazing you were moving all alone here on this dancefloor. I felt the need to jump in before anybody else could get their hands on you.”

Niall hums, licking his lips and turning back around to grind his ass all over Liam's groin, in need of friction and pleasure.

“We can easily take this further in the back where nobody can bother us. It's up to you.” Liam keeps his hands on Niall's perfect waist, keeping him in motion as the song continues.

Niall licks his lips. “I could go for a bit more fun tonight. We've got nothing to lose, right?” He turns back around to meet Liam's hungry and tantalizingly intense and attractive gaze.

They find themselves in one of the private rooms, Niall on Liam's lap as their lips are entangled in a hot and heavy kiss as their breathing is loud and through their noses.

“God, you're so fucking gorgeous,” Liam spoke through gritted teeth after slipping off Niall's shirt. He runs his fingers along the bare upper body and moans at how soft he felt.

Niall chuckles and slips off Liam's shirt, presenting a more toned and fit body that he favored when it came to being attracted to men. He wanted a taste of this sexy man.

“I'm tastier with all of my clothing off and on the inside.” Niall smirks and entangles Liam's hair within his fingers, pulling delicately at the soft locks as he gazes into the light brown eyes.

Liam groans and rubs his groin against Niall's perky ass. “Don't have to tell me twice. I'll get right to everything as long as I get to see you again after tonight. Deal?”

Niall laughs softly, pressing their foreheads together. “Oh, so you want to go on a date after this little engagement, then?”

Liam rolls his eyes and grips Niall's hips carefully. “You could say that, I suppose. Been eyeing you up for the past month since you began coming here. Couldn't keep my eyes off of you until tonight when I finally took my chance.”

Niall grins and moves his ass along Liam's crotch himself, earning a deep moan from the gorgeous and fit man.

“Looks like you'll be getting all of me tonight and the nights after that. I hope you're prepared for everything to come.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave any requests/ideas in the comments if you want me to write about anything. I will try and write each idea to the best of my abilities and I hope you enjoy what's to come x


End file.
